The Sound of a Huntsmen
by that1scrublord
Summary: (Y/n) has always found life to be boring and way too easy, but a fateful encounter with a certain group of huntresses in training just might spice thing up. join him in an epic quest filled to the brim with action, friendship, love, maybe even a little passion.
1. Details

First Name: Y/n

Middle Name(optional): M/n

Last Name: L/n

Semblance: Able to turn into sound and travel as sound, speed is controlled by you but the max is the speed of sound, however you have to snap in order to use it,(basically Nice's minimum from hamatora)

Weapons: none (unless you guys really want a weapon, if that happens then tell me in the comment

Now to decide who will be in the harem

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Yang

I am really only planning on having just team RWBY as the main candidates for the harem but if you really want any others then leave your comments here.

A/n: this is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated


	2. Prologue

A/n: This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is appreciated. Also sorry for no posting for a while, no real excuses just me being lazy.

Anyways let's get into it.

Our story begins in the kingdom of Atlas bullheads flying past the clouds as the sun starts to peak its head over the hills

The scene pans out revealing a (h/c) boy, wearing a (f/c) shirt with black shorts, he looks to be about ten years old, completely surrounded by a mixture of grimm and human bodies, he looks at the sun slowly rising above the horizon and stares back down at his hands and his body covered in blood.

In the distance he could hear footsteps running towards him, he figured out that it was only one person from the sound, 'Thank god', he thought, 'at least it wasn't the cops'. He blankly looks over towards the footsteps to see a man with black hair with the tips colored red. The man carried a large single edged blade and a very worried look on his face as he looked at the horror in front of him and he stared at the kid bathed in blood, with the most broken look on his face.

The kid continued to stare at the man who began slowly walking towards the kid. This went on for about five minutes until the man was standing five feet away from the kid. The man began to speak, "Hey kid-", "I killed them,"he interrupted, "it started with the grimm, but I couldn't-, no I didn't want to stop, and before I realized everyone was dead. All of my friends,and family, dead, because of me." At that moment the kid bursts into tears and the man just hugged the boy and held him for what seemed to last forever. As the kid's tears started to dry on the man's shoulders, he said in a soft voice "Hey kid, names Qrow, why don't we get you cleaned up, maybe you'd want to hang out with me for a bit until you're ready, huh, hows that sound. Maybe even tell me your name." Qrow said, the last part filled with sarcasm. The kid just nodded and said, "(Y/n), my name is (Y/n) (L/n)." And with that the walked off away from the sunrise towards whatever came there way.

.5 YEAR LATER

Qrow had been training (Y/n) for about half a year now and learned one thing. (Y/n) was completely hopeless when it came to armed combat, he couldn't use any two handed weapons because then he'd have to let go with one hand in order to use his semblance, and he never held his sword correctly, he had trouble hitting precise or vital points so knives and snipers were out of the question, Qrow had decided to try a different approach and teach him hand to hand combat and he had seemed to pick up what little Qrow was actually able to show him given that Qrow never was very good at it but he did now some one who was.

2.5 YEARS LATER

(Y/n) had become quite acquainted with Tai, Ruby, and Yang, and after seeing (Y/n) training for a year, and seeing how far he had come after just one year, Yang had decided that she too would learn hand to hand combat from her father and catch up to the boy she admired.

(Y/n) had also been staying with them in a spare room they had so becoming close was inevitable, Ruby and Yang had someone to play with and Tai had someone who truly appreciated his cooking as in (Y/n)'s home village the food was always mediocre at best.

4 YEARS LATER

(Y/n) had been training along with keeping up with his studies fro the past 4 years at signal academy with Yang and had been helping her on her quest to find her mother, and he was ready to move to the next step in his goal to repent, Beacon Academy.


End file.
